


May 1st

by CandyPubMedia



Series: BillDip Week May 2016 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, Drabble, Gen, M/M, april showers bring may flowers, billdip week may 2016, flowers crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPubMedia/pseuds/CandyPubMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 2016 BillDip Week: April Showers Bring May Flowers<br/>A convenient excuse to make flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 1st

“Man, how was it such a downpour last night but today, it’s bright and sunny?”

“It’s the power of seasons Dipper!” Mabel responded, “Don’t question it.”

Dipper looked at his sister, “Of course I’m going to question it. It’s not an everything day in science. Usually there’s a day or two of clouds.”

“You’d be surprised, Pine Tree. In other places, rain comes and goes in a matter of minutes.”

“Okay then, Bill. It’s not scientifically normal _here_. Happy?” Dipper asked.

Bill shrugged, “Somewhat. I don’t really care about the weather. This planet has had much more bizarre weather than this according to my eons of knowledge.” Bill smiled, “No, what I care about is seeing is the flowers!”

“Well your eons of knowledge should tell you is that flowers don’t grow overnight. Weeds do.”

“Aw, Dipper!” Mabel whined, “Don’t ruin his dreams.”

“Yeah, Pine Tree!” Bill pouted, “Don’t ruin my dreams…”

“Whatever, I’m heading over to help Grunkle Stan in the Shack,” Dipper leaned over to kiss Mabel on the cheek, “See ya guys.”

“WHERE’S MY KISS? I’M THE BOYFRIEND?”

 

“HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES! KIDS? WHAT’S HAPPENED TO MY FRONT YARD?!”

“Grunkle Stan, we’re not twelve anymore. You can actual swear around us,” Mabel said, walking out the door with Dipper by her side.

“I don’t want to,” Stan shook his head, “That’s beside the point. What happened to my yard?!”

Dipper and Mabel look out to see the area surrounding the Mystery Shack was swamped with, of all things, tulips.

“Oh my god! They’re so pretty! Can we keep them, Grunkle Stan? Please!!” Mabel begged.

“No! Oh god, the pastel colors are making me nauseated…” Stan complained.

“What’s going on out here,” Ford asked, appearing out of no where.

“Fucking tulips happened… And it’s the kids fault!” Stan said pointing at Dipper and Mabel.

“Hey, why’d you swear with him?” Mabel asked.

“Cause he’s my brother.”

Ford looked at the flowers, “How fascinating. It literally happened in an instant.”

“April showers brings May flowers, Fordsie!” a voice sung.

Ford’s face grew into one of distaste before turning around to go inside.

“I suddenly want nothing to do with this.”

“Bill, did you really do this?” Dipper asked, exasperated.

Bill leaned over to kiss Dipper’s nose, “Of course, Star Child!”

Dipper swatted Bill away, “Why?!”

“To prove you wrong. Are you really that surprised?” Bill asked, “Well that doesn’t matter! Let’s go play in them!”

Bill suddenly dragged Dipper into the yard with Mabel following close behind. Bill pulled him down into the cushion of flowers and Mabel went off to do her own thing.

Not even five minutes later, Mabel started placing flower crowns on everyone and everything she could find. She even pulled Ford out of the house to put one on him, which a reluctantly accepted. The only reason he did was because his Great Niece had that look on her face.

“Mabel, how’d you make these so quick?!” Dipper asked, looking at everyone.

Mabel went to respond, but Bill dashed over to her and slapped his hand over her mouth.

“It’s magic, Pine Tree!”

Mabel just nodded along.

“Well this magic better get cleaned up,” Stan said, getting up to go inside.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Dipper called after him.

“No!”

The twins turned to Bill only to find him surrounded by his own flower crowns.

Mabel awkwardly asked, “Can you poof these away for us, BIll? Pretty please?”

Bill scoffs, “And loose my victory? Sorry Shooting Star! I may love you guys, but not that much.”

The twins sighed as they heard Stan yelling inside.

“GET PICKING!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell this prompts was aimed at the artists. I honestly had trouble coming up with this!


End file.
